The Merge
by Amlawsomeness
Summary: follow ember and her friends when dauntless merges the native and transfer initiates!


**Authers note: this is my first fanfiction don't judge me plz! if you have any suggestions p.m. me. **

Ember P.O.V

It's the day of my choosing ceremony, and masses of black clothed teens and their parents jump on to the oncoming train. As the third car comes I run parallel with it and swing in as I have done since I could walk. Today is the day that all 16 year olds in the five factions chose their future. I will pick my home, dauntless of course, even thought I could have gone to abnegation or erudite. I am what they call a divergent; my aptitude test taker Tori said so. We are seen as a danger to how this world works I don't know why but all I know is that if I tell any one I will end up dead at the bottom of the chasm. Then all of a sudden I fell someone put their arm around me. I turn to see Airk and over the sounds of the air in the moving train, "Hey Ember look at all of those pansycakes at the hob!"

"Jesus Airk no one but you and Uri says that any more!"

"Well Ember no one says it because," then this idiot holds out his hand and wiggles his fingers, "its so insulting it is know to bring grown men to tears!"

"Will you shut up and get off the train!" I say as the train pulls in to the hub.

It seems that we all jump as one because the people at the hub look at us. Some with looks of curiosity and some with disgust. All of the 16 year olds from all of the five factions are here to choose their futures. We aren't allowed to talk about our choices until we revile them to the world. So I have no clue where all of my friend will end up by the end of the day, and that thought scares me. But being dauntless we don't show our fear, because we see that cowardice is to blame for the world problems so we value bravery. As for the other four candor blames untruthfulness so the value honesty, the erudite blamed ignorance so the value intelligence, the abnegation blame selfishness so they value selflessness, and lastly the amity blame harshness so they value kindness.

I take my seat with the teens with the last names that star with f. As I do I look over at my faction, and all I see is that Arik's brother is at his dread locks. I laugh when he pulls the wrong one and his face shows that it hurt. Then the hammer thingy hit the podium and the room falls silent. The old stiff man starts calling out names he starts with the a's. Surprisingly no one with their last name starting with a transfer. Then it's Arik's turn. I watch him as he makes his way to the stage while repeating the word "swag" so this is him walking to the stage! "Swag, swag ,swag, swag, …" and this continues until he and puts his blood in the bowl where he chooses where he belongs. Home in Dauntless. Then after he hold his head high and walks back saying, "dauntless swag, dauntless swag…" until he sits. I will remember to slap him later. After him an amity girl with the last name Brinton takes five long strides with her head down makes her way to the stage takes the knife from the man, and does the oddest thing ever. She slices her finger and drips eight drops of blood in to the . . . dauntless coals. Wow I did not see the amity transferring to dauntless. But I have seen a naked Airk running across the pit. But that's a different story.

Back to the ceremony. Three transfer in to dauntless after the amity girl until the guy at the podium says "Scarlett Cullen!" this candor girl stand with her hands raised over her head and proceeds to do the crab walk on to the stage. She takes the knife, spreads her hands wide looks to the heavens, then looks down ,with huge ass eyes, at the amity girl. She whispers "my soul." and dose and ark to cut her hand. She then pushes her hand over the flames. Oh great now everyone will think that dauntless is crazy! Well after she gives her blood she dose cartwheels to the dauntless chairs.

Then she sits there like nothing happened! And the looks she gets would make max laugh. Fifteen people after her my name gets called. I forget how to walk. It feels like I am a robot and I am running on auto. I make my way to the stage LIKE A NORMAL PERSON and offer my blood to the bowls. I scan the crowd for my parents. I see my mother with a look of approval on her face and my father beaming with joy that I will sty where I belong. Dauntless.

**authors note: dun dun duhhh what will happen next there will be more characters in his story only 14 main charters plus some from the book.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING BUT THE PLOT!**


End file.
